Discovery
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Tonight he was going to discover something new about her. Mild romance but rated M just to be safe. No swearing.


**Title: Discovery**

**Summary: AU **Tonight he was going to discover something about her.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned FP I would be married to Ed and well yeah that's it haha but sadly I only own my DVD's that fuel my over active imagination

**A/N: **Okay so yes this is AU b/c you know I'd never write our awesome Eddie as a cheater (so in this world Sophie does not exist) but I love the chemistry with Donna and thought I'd try another M rated one shot with the two of them as married! My hard working muse Alice and I caught this little plot bunny after hearing Journey's 'Faithfully' and one particular line and ran with it *grin*

_This one is dedicated to 'CountryNanners' thanks for the suggestions and I hope you like it as much as me!_

* * *

><p><em>'I get the joy of rediscovering you…'<em>

The long, grueling week had finally come to a close. Both of them were tired, over worked and wanting nothing more than to just have a hot shower, turn in and get some much needed rest, the promise of a lazy morning their muchly deserved reward.

"You wanna go first?" Donna whispers as her fingers slide around Ed's neck, tenderly massaging his taut skin, her body leaning in closer.

Her warm breath on his ear, forcing his skin to enflame for a few seconds with delightful shiver bumps and his lips curl into a warm smile.

"Feels good."

"I'd ask why you're so tense but I think I know."

"Well from one team leader to another you better," Ed smirks, referring to her role as SRU team leader for Team 3 and him of course being Team One.

"But I don't take as many chances as you," she smiles as she kisses the skin at the base of his neck, forcing him to close his eyes in delight as her hands pause in their work. "Oh really?" She asks softly as she digs a bit deeper.

"Don't…stop," Ed's lips reward her efforts with a small groan as her mouth moves to the side of his neck, playfully devouring his husky skin. He slowly moves forward on the couch as her arms wrap around his waist and her head comes to rest o his shoulder. "You stopped," he pouts, garnering a small snicker from her newly flushed lips.

"You moved," she playfully challenges back, prompting him to twist his head and offer her an eyebrow wag.

"Ah so that's the game huh," he nods as he slowly pulls away and then stands up and looks down at her with a hungry gaze. "Since I'm moving…wanna move with me?"

"You sure know how to talk to a girl," she smiles as she stands up, taking his hand and allowing his strong arms to wrap around her, their lips pressed together and tongues already locked in a heated tussle for supremacy. They reach the bedroom entrance, his arms finally tugging her sweater over her head and tossing it onto the floor behind them; while hers works at his undershirt.

Donna pulls away from his embrace, slowly sliding the zipper to her jeans down and watching as his gaze morphs from hunry desire to pure lust; carnal instinct about to take over. She backs onto the bed, wearing only her bra and panties, his hands trying to undo his jeans and earning a small giggle when he stalls.

"You having a problem there?" Donna teases as she extends her hand for him to take, pulling him down onto the bed on top of her; his legs kicking his jeans free, leaving only his black boxers to cover his throbbing member.

"Your fault something was in the way."

Her body arches into his as his lips cover her mouth, his hands holding her soft flesh in his grasp; the temperature starting to rise between them. Her head lolls back as his lips leave her mouth and start to trail to her neck, nipping at the skin and causing the surface of her skin to enflame with heat and shiver bumps at the same time.

His fingers finally undo the clasp to the dark navy satin bra, pulling it from her arms and tossing it aside, his brain directing his mouth to the left of her bare chest.

"Ohhh...Ed," Donna's breath sucks in as Ed's soft lips kiss the top of the nub, his tongue teasing her skin and the rest of her begging for his lips to be everywhere at once.

"Like that?" He whispers with a smile as his tongue makes small circles around the tip, forcing her back to arch even further upward into his grasp, and then gently writhe back down onto the bed; her bodily movements tempting his very ready body for their first intimate union.

"Love that," she gasps as his mouth leaves a trail of warm kisses in the middle of her chest before discovering the right side next, hungrily nipping at the lush skin before assaulting the tip with another round of superheated kisses.

Her body to him is perfect. She had always said it wasn't as sculpted as some, but he doesn't care; each time with her he always discovers something new, like the little hairline scar that he now traces with his tongue running just under her the right side of her chest and down about an inch.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Ice skate," she gasps as his teeth nip her side and she stifles a laugh at the same time. "You never saw that before?"

"Musta been busy. What?"

"Tickles."

"Oh really?" He arches his brows as he pokes her with his finger.

"I'm so getting you back for that," she manages with another small gasped laugh as his mouth returns to its previous duty.

"I want the full story."

"Later," she manages as his mouth returns to her breath, using his teeth to playfully bite her skin and cause her body to ripple with delight once more.

"Ed…" she utters his name, almost out of breath, her eyes closing in pure intimate delight.

Her fingers grasp the newly crumpled bedspread before grabbing his nearly naked hips on her quest to rid him of his last vestige of fabric. His knees fold as he pushes his butt back, his lips leaving her blazing skin as they move lower, teasing her belly button on their quest for gold.

"Ed…I need you now…" Donna begs as his fingers start to tease her inner thighs, her body buckling around his touch.

"Mmmm nice and warm," he smiles as she props herself up on her elbows, her chest extended and her heart racing.

"Torture," she gasps as his fingers continue to tease her very damp sheath. "Seriously…damn that feels…"

"And you get after me for swearing," he snickers as he moves back up, his chest pushing hers back down to the bed as he hovers over her with a hungry gaze.

"What's your line? Can you blame me?" She teases with her eyebrows.

"Nope," he nods as his body dips into hers again. But instead of his mouth landing on hers, his strong arms wrap around her, hold her naked body against his as he flips them, causing her to land on top. "My favorite position."

"That it is," she grins down at him as she slowly pushes herself upward to a semi-sitting position; his throbbing frame resting against her thigh, begging for a complete union. "Someone's very ready."

"Very," Ed nods as she looks at him with a coy smile. "What?"

"My turn to torment you," she whispers as she leans in closer, her body sliding a bit lower. "Triple…threat…" she utters and Ed can only close his eyes and enjoy the pleasurable ride she has in store for him. Her right hand slowly slides down his warm, naked side, teasing the most sensitive area of his inner thigh, while her left slides under his back, gently digging into his skin as her lips make small circles on his chest.

"I can't…swear but damn Donna…" he gasps as her mouth breaks into a wide grin. His stomach flexes as her fingers slide down his skin, his body arching upward into her grasp, silently begging for a release. "Now…"

"Impatient are we? You found a scar…my turn to discover something new?"

"Later," Ed groans as he sucks in his breath and closes his eyes as her fingers slowly move downward on his shaft once more. "I'm gonna come in your hand," he warns with a smirk.

"You do and you're sleepin' on the couch in about sixy seconds," she retorts and he offers up a small snicker.

"Oh that's cold," he replies in sarcasm.

"Hush now."

Her teeth nip at his bare skin, her nose lightly wrinkling as the soft dark hairs on his chest tickle her face her warm lips planting warm kisses before they move lower, following the soft trail of hair to his belly button and lower.

"I'm in agony here," Ed grumbles in frustration as his strong arms tire of the gentle foreplay and pull her upward.

"You need to learn patience."

"Discipline me later," he teases as his hands rest on her hips, guiding her into place.

"Ok-ay…" she gasps as they finally connect, her knees folding so that she's almost in an upright semi-sitting position on his flushed and sweat clad frame. His hands desperately claw for her bare skin, grasping hold of her hips as their bodies move together as one.

Donna leans forwards, Ed's fingers quickly grasping some damp, dirty blond strands, holding her mouth in place a few inches over his so he can hungrily devour her flushed skin once more.

"Love that…" she whispers with delight as his body teases hers before another display of intimate power is offered for her wanting delight.

"Love you," he whispers in a low tone, his tone holding the hint of a satisfied growl.

"Love you…too," she gasps as their intertwined bodies start to gain momentum. Ed's arms wrap around Donna, holding her close as they roll toward the right side of the very accommodating King-sized bed; his sweat clad frame ending on top.

"Cheater," she gives his sensitive skin a small pinch, a smile of delight playing upon his lips. "Discipline is definitely in order," she warns as he smiles in anticipation.

"Okay…but later…" Ed gasps as his breathing starts to quicken pace, nearly keeping time with his rapidly beating heart. "Almost…there."

"Not yet," Donna groans as her hands grasp his back, moving lower, his mouth latching onto hers once more, his tongue teasing hers with a few super heated kisses. "Need you now…all of you…" she begs with a heated whisper, her breath sucking in as his weight bears down onto her once more.

"Donna…" her name escapes his lips with a small pant.

"Now Ed...now..."

"Right now!"

"Yessss…" her voice dies out as Ed expels everything he's got in him, flooding her with his warmth before her frame expires on the bed like a wilted flower and his sweaty frame slumps down onto her bare chest, her arms enveloping his body, tenderly stroking his back. Ed slowly props himself up on his elbows and looks down at her with a tender smile, his lips leaning in for a sweet, salty kiss from her flushed lips as his fingers tuck a damp tendril behind her ear.

"I do love you," he whispers warmly, his eyes watching her facial expression light up at his heart felt confession. "But…" he pauses as he slowly moves to the right and flops down on the bed at her side, his arms pulling her up onto his chest.

"But what?" Donna inquires.

"My wife is keeping secrets from me," he resumes in a warm tone as his fingers slide down her arm, playfully tug her still flushed skin and evoking a small giggle from her before continuing on to the scar on her chest.

"Ah you want to know where I…"

"Ice skate? How on earth did an ice skate cut you there?" Ed arches his brows as she twists her head to look up with a small mischievous smile.

"I am allowed a few secrets."

"How you keep the colors from fading in the laundry is your secret," Ed deadpans, making her giggle once more. "You gotta tell me this."

She looks at almost lost expression on his handsome face and just shakes her head before pursing her lips. "You won't drop it will you?"

"No way. I like discovering new things about you."

"Guess after one year I still keep you guessing?" She teases with a smile.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Okay so…the scar? You were in the army?"

"Okay fine," Donna sighs as she nestles into his loving embrace a bit further, delighting in the soothing feel of his fingers on her velvety skin. "It was back in high school…"

"You were on the girls skating team?"

"Would you let me finish?" She playfully elbows him on his bare stomach.

"Okay already," he chuckles as he kisses the top of her head, her fingers making small swirly patterns in the soft hair on his chest.

"So as I was saying…I was on the girls…"

"I knew it," he states in triumph.

"Ohh you're so asking for it."

"I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"I'll hold you to it."

"I hope you do," he replies as he kisses her cheek. "Okay so you were on the team and there was this guy…" he starts with a laugh, her fingers gently pinching the tender flesh between his thighs and evoking a laugh as he tries to wrestle her back. And as another amorous adventure starts to unfold; a new discovery about to be made on his body this time, the story was quickly put on hold for something to talk about over breakfast in bed the following morning, a rare treat the happily married couple would easily take advantage of.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Surprise! Okay so I just can't keep writing my Eddie as a one night stand kinda guy (blame the real FP writers for doing such a good job in the marital fidelity area haha) so thought it would be fun to add the married twist for my pairing here (again sophie doesn't exist). I do hope you all agree and I hope you all liked this as much as I do and a review would be muchly appreciated as that's what gives us the encouragement and confidence to keep trying our hand at these. Thanks so much in advance!


End file.
